My Little Pony: Plague Rises
by MarioKirbySonicFan14
Summary: Sequel to His Sparkling Twilight, Her Swashbuckler. Prince Plague of the Changelings have hidden the Elements of Harmony to claim Equestria. Being told of the crisis, Swashbuckler rejoins his special somepony, Twilight Sparkle, and their friends to face the perils of the land to reclaim the Elements and save Equestria from the rising Plag! OcXTwilight, OcXFluttershy, OcXRarity
1. Prologue

**Well, everypony, it's finally here, the sequel to "His Sparkling Twilight, Her Swashbuckler": My Little Pony: Plague Rises! I hope you take the time to read!**

**Disclaimer: My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro and Lauren Faust**

My Little Pony: Plague Rises

Prologue

The pale-lit moon was high; nighttime had befallen upon the sparkling and beautiful northern kingdom of the Crystal Empire. Royal guards were on patrol in the streets, watching out for any sign of disorder. Of all the soldiers suited in crystal armor, one was wearing a suit of armor made of gold and purple metal plates: a unicorn stallion with a messy mane of blue hues, his eyes were blue, even his hooves were blue, albeit a darker shade. He was not only captain of the Empire's royal guard, but the co-ruler as well. He was seen under the mighty arches that held the tall crystal castle (that he also lives in) where three alicorn princesses reside to discuss important matters. But at the moment, the white unicorn's face looked slightly dazed. In fact, he didn't take notice of a Pegasus guard approaching him.

"Captain Shining Armor," The winged guard began, bowing before the prince. Before he could resume, he noticed his leader in his distracted state. He looks around him and taps the prince on the upper arm, "Sir?"

Shining Armor shakes his head out of his trance, "What…?" He pays his attention to the Pegasus guard.

"Are you feeling alright?" Asked the concerned guard.

Shining couldn't tell what he was thinking (a personal matter), so he makes up, "Uh…just a little…migraine from practicing my protection spell."

The Pegasus nods, "I see. Now, I come to inform you that the eastern side is clear so far."

The white unicorn affirms with a nod, "Very good. Keep at it."

"Yes, sir." The Pegasus retorts and returns to his post.

Seeing the soldier hard at his duty brought a proud smile to Shining Armor, but it had faded at moment later. He sighs in annoyance at himself.

'_For pony's sake… That's the 10__th__ time already that I've been caught dozing off! And by my own troops, too… Always thinking about that letter…'_

Yes, a stallion like Shining Armor knew better than to let his mind wander off during his station hours as a captain of the royal guard; let alone a prince. However, his thoughts were on a matter that he couldn't help but feel so concerned. A couple months before, his wife, Princess Cadence, had received a letter from his sister: a letter that talked about an idea that he'd never expect from her. Strangely, Shining Armor had remembered every word of that particular letter like the back of his head.

_Dear Cadence,_

_I just found myself in a problem that I never _

_came across before. For the past few weeks,_

_and by Princess Celestia's request, I've been _

_tutoring a colt from the princess's school. He's _

_at the same age as I, 16, and during my time_

_to assist him, I became good friends with this_

_student. But just recently, I began to feel very_

_differently when I'm with him. My feel like I _

_have knots in my stomach, and a face gets warm._

_I really don't know how to deal with these _

_new feelings. I figured you could give me advice._

_Hope to hear from you soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Twilight Sparkle_

Before he could think any further, Shining Armor had scowled; he spotted a pair of guards whispering to each other, something he wouldn't expect from such trained soldiers. He marches up to the slacking soldiers and commands, "Attention!"

Hearing the prince got the guards to stand about-faced.

Shining Armor continues, "I should point that you two can chat about on your own time, but during your posts you stand on patrol. Are we clear?"

The guards saluted their captain, "Yes, sir!"

Shining nods and marches away. As the prince leaves, the caught guards sneered and gave low growls at him behind his back.

"Rrrgh… two-bit pretty-boy…" Snarled one of the guards.

"The sooner the princesses are taken care of, the better…" Whispers the other sharply.

Within the chambers of the castle, all was content after a day of listening to discussions. A lovely pink alicorn mare with purple-tipped wings was walking through the quiet crystal-floored corridors, levitating a tray with a set of tea. She was Princess Mi Amore Cadenza (but prefers Cadence), who rules the Crystal Empire. She was smiling prettily as she knew today's work was finished and she could relax with his aunts, and soon, her husband: Shining Armor. She walks past a guard standing at his post; he was a white unicorn with blue eyes with a mane in a bright shade of green. Little did the princess had known that as soon as she walked on passed the guard, he had moved his eyes onto her, glowering at her, and suddenly flashed green for a moment and then back to blue.

Cadence enters the next room, which was her bed chamber, and looks around for her aunts.

"Aunt Celestia? Luna? Are you here?" She calls.

Believing her relatives were present in the room, Cadence sets down her tea and scouts about. After a minute, she decides to look down and to her surprises she spots a tiny green puddle of slime.

"Wha…" She sounded, feeling confused. She sees several other small puddles and continue on into another room. Cadence raises an eyebrow, thinking of what she saw had meant, and follows the puddles into the next. In there, she sees two large shadows at the ground. The curious alicorn tilts her head up to the ceiling…

As he was on patrol, Shining Armor's ears had rung from the urgent sound of a shriek. His face became that of total alarm and fear (from knowing who caused the cry). He looks up to the castle and could only think of one pony.

"Cadence…" he gasps.

The unicorn captain gallops off to the nearest door into the castle, bent on aiding his wife at post haste.

Shining Armor wasn't the only pony to hear Cadence's cry; the green-haired guard charged into the room and sees the distressed princess with her own hoof covering her mouth.

"Your highness! Is something wrong?" The guard asks. But he looks up and sees what had caused Princess Cadence so much alarm.

"We must do something!" Cadence commanded.

The guard assures his superior, "Worry not, your highness. I have the solution!"

Cadence turns to the unicorn guard, thinking that hope was near, "You do?"

The guard takes a step back, "I do…" He controls his strength to unleash a red aura from his horn and points it up to the ceiling. Believing how oblivious the princess was, the guard grows a wicked grin and quickly turns his aim to Cadence and fires!

Shining Armor was raced through the corridors to get to his lover's side. And hearing Cadence let out another shriek, even worse than the last, made the prince feel all the more worried. He galloped faster. There was one place the unicorn stallion would first check: the bedroom he shares with his wife.

"Cadence!" Shining calls out, hoping to hear his wife answer. He hurries into the other room and eyes the ground in horror; he had found his wife on the floor, immobile. The stallion shakes his head and springs to his wife's side. He takes off his helmet, kneels and takes Cadence into his bark blue hooves. He puts his ear to her chest only to feel her heart miraculously beating. Shining Armor heaves out a shaky, but heavy sigh, knowing that his beloved was still alive, but his relief halted to notice that the point of Cadence's horn was stained in dark green. The prince couldn't understand what was happening. Just when he chose to look up, Shining's blue eyes widened from shock.

"What in the world?!" He gasps.

The prince had saw Princess Celestia (ruler of Equestria and bringer of the sun) and her younger sister and raiser of the moon, Princess Luna, trapped in slimy green cocoons, not budging and inch! Shining Armor's ears soon heard a light sip and turns around to see a familiar soldier.

"Your wife makes a fine pot of tea, sire." Says the green-haired guard.

"You?" The surprised prince utters, but he then looks at him with firm eyes, "What are you doing?" While he still held his wife, Shining points out to the other victims, "Don't you see anything?!"

The guard, with uncaring eyes, looks up at the trapped princesses of the sun and moon, down to unconscious Cadence, and back to his captain, who was impatient for an answer.

At last, the guard grins grimly, "Eh… I see what the problem is…"

Seeing a window nearby, the guard approaches it and brings his head out. Down below, he sees royal guards assembling at once, answering the cries of the Crystal Princess. His grin grows nastier and nods at the sight of the gathering soldiers.

A quick breath was inhaled and the guard roars, _"THE PRINCESSES ARE SUBDUED! TAKE THE EMPIRE, MY FOLLOWERS!"_

"What?!" Shining cried. He races to the window and to his surprise, nearly every guard assembled was covered in wicked green aura, and their gnarly, pitch-black, bug-winged bodies were revealed: changelings, creatures that have attempted to ruin his wedding to Cadence. Shining Armor was more surprised to see a good bunch of the shape-shifting creatures bearing arms from sword to spears. In moments, a skirmish of the changelings and true guards unfolded while others started to spread across the empire. The treacherous sight brought a scowl to Shining Armor's face and he turned back to guard.

"What's going on here?" the captain demanded.

"What's going on here, captain, is that the changelings are one step closer to being the dominant creature of Equestria, reducing your kind into cold shackles…"

Shining Armor stood firm, "_That_ will never come to be! And how can you betray your kingdom and align with the changelings?"

The guard's eyes widen, "I? Betray the Crystal Empire?" He lets out a low chuckle, "Oh… silly stallion…" Suddenly, his blue eyes changed and glowed wicked green, and he continues, "I'm not an accomplice of the changelings…"

Red aura appeared atop of his horn and soon flowed around the guard and engulfed him whole, while the evil light shrouded the nice blue crystal walls into a vile red hue. Shining Armor, witnessing the event with his own eyes, could tell that this imposter was a changeling also. As soon as the red aura fades away, the prince soon sees a four-legged creature, nearly as tall as he, his horn so jagged, his wings in the shade of pinkeye, his mane was slick back and was red as blood, his tail was like blades of a deathly scythe, and his eyes were of the same wicked green and grew more hateful. He grins, flashing his white fangs, "…I'm the prince!"

Shining Armor refused to stand aside and let the empire be taken by those who attempted to ruin his wedding, so he stood his ground.

"You trapped Celestia and Luna and brought harm to my wife, but I still stand and will defend my family and kingdom from you!"

At once, his horn glows a magenta aura and casts a beam at the enemy ringleader, who only grins and casts a dark red torrent from his own horn to push away Shining magic. With all their strength, the unicorn and changeling strived to defeat the other. The black creature grits his fangs and concentrates his dark powers; the last thing Shining Armor could see was a blast of red light striking him hard, sending him flying across the room and striking the wall. He wasn't weak, so he gathers what remains of his strength and rises to his hooves

The changeling prince sighs and shakes his head at Shining Armor's refusal to admit defeat.

"Witless stallion… Don't try and fight back. The princesses, including your wife, are neutralized of their magic, your troops are imprisoned, and my changelings now roam the empire."

Shining Armor looks out the window once more, seeing the ravaging of the empire continue; from citizens being cornered to his soldiers stuck in slime. He didn't want to admit so, but he couldn't defend his kingdom on his own, especially when everypony was taken prisoner, except himself and his wife. Another moment has passed, and he springs down to his wife. As soon as he takes Cadence's hoof, Shining Armor focuses his magic while his horn glows a magenta hue, and a bright flash sparks out, blinding the enemy. And when the light faded, the prince looks out in shock, seeing nopony before him. "What…?!" The disappearance of his prisoners disturbed the changeling tyrant. He scowls, grits his fangs, and desired to roar out his frustration, but he only smiles.

"Of course;" He sighs calmly, "I never bestowed my magic-neutralizing spell on him and he used his teleportation spell to escape." In one swift move, the prince violently bucked the table that held the tea.

"BLAST IT ALL TO TARTARUS!" He roars out. He wished to unleash more of his rage, but he soon calms down. He inhales through his teeth, and exhales just as bitterly.

By the unwanted sound of a nearby crash, the prince sighs in slight annoyance.

"Brilliant…" He says.

"Prince Plague!" called a changeling squeals as he gallops into the room, "Prince Plague!" With his piercing green eyes, the crimson-haired changeling eyes at one of his underlings: he was much shorter than an average changeling, his horn was tiny, and his eyes, jagged mane, and wings were in an unruly shade of dark yellow. He turns his direction to the prince and views the fallen and captured nobles. He smiles widely at what had happened and gallops to his master, cheering, "Your majest-" but he suddenly trips over and slides across the floor, coming to a halt at his leader's hooves. He chuckles nervously while he looks up to the prince, hoping he won't do anything rash to him.

Prince Plague eyes his underling very scornfully, "Well? Say something!" He demands to his low accomplice.

The minion hurries to his hooves and salutes, "The Crystal Empire is ours, your majesty! Every crystal pony's in chains and the guards in slime."

The prince's ear picked something that he had anticipated: the cries and scream of ponies in nightmarish terror. The prince's grin widened from hearing the music of fear, "Good…good…" he walks over to the window and witnesses the empire's citizens screaming and cowering in despair from the attacking changelings.

"_That_, Gnat…" Plagues tells to his lackey, "…is the sight and sound of delightful desolation."

"Yeah!" Gnat cheers, "Say it like it is, sire! No way, no how anypony will take you down!"

"You'd be right, Gnat…" Plagues retorts, but soon growls, "…but Captain Armor escaped with his wife; right before I could counter his magic!" Plague wasn't going to let the escapees flee so easily. So he summons a squad and gives them direct orders to retrieve Shining Armor and Cadence.

Just as soon as he gave his orders, Plague goes to the balcony where he could looked down at the kingdom.

"Are you going somewhere, sire?" Gnat asked curiously.

Plague eyes his accomplice without turning his head, "I am. It will be probable for Shining Armor and Cadence to seek help before they're captured, and I just know who they'll summon. So I must take, from them, they treasures that shield equestrian from such powers as my own: the Elements of Harmony." He suddenly licks his lips, smiling at what can do than just thievery.

"While I'm at it, I will have the one pony, who exposed the Queen, to be at my side…"

Plague spreads out his gnarly red wings and springs into the sky, bent on committing his evil deeds and tolerate nopony to stand in his way.

Unknown to the changeling prince, who soared above, he was being watched from below. Out ,from the shadow of a column of crystal, came Shining Armor, looking up to see the princes flying off with disgruntled eyes. He looks back and the hard look in his blue softens as he sees Cadence resting on her back. At that moment, the prince felt ashamed for coming to his wife's side too late and abandoning the Crystal Empire with all his dear subjects under the dark hooves of the changelings, but he had to for a good reason.

Shining Armor sighs. 'I'm so sorry, Cadence. But with everypony captured, we had to escape so we can contact Twilight and her friends. I promise: we'll get the Empire back before the rest of Equestria is taken.'

Knowing he had a far way to go to reach the nearest establishment, the prince was willing to travel any distance by hoof with his harmed wife mounted on his back. Shining Armor sets off into the night; head high, to begin the first step to saving Equestria from the evil threat of the changelings.

**I hope you've enjoyed the beginning!**

**And just a head's up, I may or may not update on the story so often, mainly because of college and trying to find a job. Now I'd like to hear what you all think! Do review plz? Thank you. Later! :) **


	2. Chapter 1: Schools Out and Wicked Courts

Chapter 1

Schools Out and Wicked Courts

Daytime was high (a minute before noon) in the glorious kingdom of Canterlot: the capital of Equestria. It was a fine day in the kingdom, additionally; no nasty rain storms or cloudy skies to conceal the precious sunshine. Everypony was out enjoying their day and weather.

There was one place in the kingdom, in particular, where everypony was wishing to enjoy the sweet day along with their fellow ponies: _Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns_. Thirty seconds remain. Within the special campus, everything was quiet as mice, with students sitting in classrooms, staring down at sheets of paper and jotting down answers: Exams were about, but soon to be finished. Only fifteen seconds remain until noon struck. The students were wishing to be free so badly…

Five…

Four…

Three…

Two…

Rapid chimes of bells filled the school corridors followed by the exploding cheers of the unicorn students galloping out of classrooms, down staircases, and out the doors of the campus. The moment the students awaited had arrived: summer vacation has begun!

While more students left the campus, one such student stopped at the open doors: a 16-year –old stallion. His coat was tan, eyes were brown as chocolate his mane short, messy, and dark brown; he was dressed in a bright red sash around his waist and a brown wide-brimmed feathered hat. Upon his flank was his cutie mark in the shape of crossed sword. This pony lad was Swashbuckler: a unicorn by birth and a swordfighter by trade. Speaking of swords, Swashbuckler has come from a family of swordsponies and couldn't be more proud of his heritage.

From his nostrils, the tan unicorn inhales the fresh air deeply and sighs all the same. He could feel a sudden tingle shaking up his spine to his noggin; he smiles widely and thrusts his front hooves up into the air!

"Yes!" Swashbuckler finally cheers, "Freedom! I'm gone!"

He charges to a nearby staircase railing, sits and slides down it. As he reaches the bottom, he gallops off in excitement. It was days like this that Swashbuckler enjoyed during the school years: when he didn't need to attend school: no waking up at early hours or assignments anchor him down.

As a lad of his sword-crossing character, Swashbuckler has his ways of enjoying himself. To celebrate his release from the Princess' school, the tan unicorn makes his way to the kingdom's donut shop. He enters through the shop's doors and the scent of donuts, fresh from the oven, flowed into his nose, making him smile. He spots the first seat open at the counter and takes it.

"Hey, hey…!" Spoke a unicorn stallion with a gruff voice, dressed in a white smock and cap, with a slight laugh. He was buff, his coat was a light tan than Swashbuckler's, but like the lad, his mane was short and messy, and sported a cutie mark in the shape of a donut. "Fancy meetin' you here at this hour, Swashbuckler. And after a while, too!" He grins. "Outta school for the summer?"

Swashbuckler returns a smile, "Hooves down, Donut Joe."

"Glad to hear it, kid. " Joe laughs.

Swashbuckler orders a few donuts, Joe returns in a flash with his order and a side of lemonade and mentions a subject that involved his customer. "So with school out, you got any plans for the season?"

Swashbuckler was near to scarf half a cream-filled donut into his hungry mouth, but answers simply, "I'll just be visiting somepony out of the kingdom."

"Good to hear it." Joe says and he returns to work or tends another customer.

Swashbuckler's plan was frank, but was seeing somepony more than a friend. Several months back, after so many years of legit grades, Swashbuckler had been neglecting his schoolwork in favor of practicing swordplay, feeling that the assignments given and topics discussed were being repeated from years before. Princess Celestia herself soon exposed the unicorn lad's negligent grade average to his mother and father and they were just as disappointed. Knowing that Swashbuckler had turned down every offered tutor, the Princess resorted to the aid of her own personal student, who agreed to help Swashbuckler restore his original proud grade average. It was then that Swashbuckler had met a lovely unicorn lass: Twilight Sparkle.

At first, Swashbuckler had felt Twilight's aid was futile, but after explaining to his tutor why he was ignorant to his work he decided to accept his consequence and let Twilight help get him back on the right track. With her help, Swashbuckler had managed to get back in the game with a decent grade average. During his daily visits to his tutor's place of home, Ponyville. During such time, as Twilight tutored him with schoolwork, Swashbuckler became better friends with her, with reading along with her (either school affiliated or leisure) and him teaching her the ways of the sword. Very soon, Swashbuckler began to experience something he never did before: falling in love with his tutor. And how did he show his affection to Twilight? Only one way: by spending time by her side at a masquerade-themed Grand Galloping Gala; a party where he plucked a nice pure white rose and danced for all to see, just for her.

Of course, time for each other couldn't last forever. With his grades improving and just taken a series of several tests, Swashbuckler wouldn't need to attend tutoring so frequently. Needless to say he won't be able to see Twilight until who knows when, but he knew that didn't mean he wouldn't see her again forever. On the last day they saw one another, Twilight gave Swashbuckler a lock of her mane, and he gave her a bracelet with a charm in the shape of his crossing-swords cutie mark. Finally, the lad made several promises to Twilight: he would continue doing his best at school whether he liked it or not, come and see her again the first chance he gets, and would offer his help in any way possible as she done for him.

Swashbuckler smiles and lets out a content sigh from reminiscing. He couldn't help but think, "I wonder how she's doing?"

Far outside of Canterlot, a nasty figure in black and red was flying across the land, firm to carry out his personal, and certainly despicable, deed. Prince Plague's grim green eyes could see something far from below. He takes a dive and lands into a patch of trees. From behind a trunk, the prince spies out and locks eyes on a town, not too far from where he stood. All he could was smile, showing his sharp fangs.

"Ponyville…" He identifies. _'No doubt those peasant ponies with greet me with balled-up hooves in my face and I outnumbered. Thank the Queen I AM a changeling…'_

He concentrates his evil magic and in a ring of red aura, the prince takes the form of a common unicorn. Of course, he maintains his dark coat and slick-back mane of crimson. He examines his legs and sees no hole in any of them, then eyes up to his horn, now straightly pointed and not gnarly and jagged.

"Good…good."

Out of nowhere, Plague takes out a crystal ball as green as his eyes and demanded, "Show me where the Elements of Harmony _and_ my future bride resides."

The crystal orb grows foggy from within. When it cleared , Plague laid eyes on an establishment in the form of a giant tree with windows and balconies. Seeing such location pleased the prince. He puts away his ball.

Just before he could set off into the town, Plague had begun to feel his middle growl. He sighs, knowing he needed to be sustained, and he didn't want to proceed with his plan while his stomach is emanating sound, getting him embarrassed. Thankfully, in the eyes of a changeling, Plague hears the merry chirping of a nearby pair of birds. He sees them in the hollow knot of a tree and walks near the birds. Seeing the happy birds chirping made the prince's face melt.

"What a nice thing, seeing little birdies chirping with such delight…" He sighs.

At last, the prince breaths in deeply, and colorful aura escapes the happy birds and into his mouth. What's worse, is that the victimized birds were weakened, now cooing wearily.

"That's much better." Plague sighs.

With himself disguised and his hunger satisfied, Prince Plague trots into Ponyville.

The prince eyes around the town and everypony in it, who all feel so happy. Plague fakes out a smile to show he's one with the citizens.

'_Those ponies won't be smiling for long now, but will be bowing down before me… I'll love that very much…Aagh!'_

The prince wasn't looking where he was going and just bumped into something in his path. He backs up, growling in irritation, but stops as he finds his destination: Tree house called _"Thousand Oaks Library"_.

"Well…that was easy." Plagues says. He licks his dark lips and proceeds to the door. He forms a smile a knocks on the door. He was soon answered, so he begins, "I bid you good afternoon, miss. I couldn't help but notice this fine library and-"

"I think you're asking the wrong dragon." Says a more deep, but younger voice.

Plague looks down and sees a baby dragon purple in purple scales and green spines, looking up at him with a raised. The prince felt quite awkward, but managed to say, "I presume you're not the proprietor here?"

The dragon smiles, "Can't imagine why I would. Come on in!"

The prince nods and proceeds in, and what he sees had caught him by surprise. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped, fore he saw, across the table in the middle of the room, a glass case. Plague couldn't believe what was inside such a case: five gold necklaces, each with a jeweled emblem, and a crown with a rose jewel in the shape of a spark at the top. Plague grins wickedly, thinking, _'That's them…I don't believe it! The Elements of Harmony: right across the room! This will be easier than I…'_

"Hey, Twilight!" Spike calls from the bottom of a staircase, interrupting Plagues train of thought. "There's somepony who wants to see you!"

'_Rrgh… Noisy lizard…'_ Plague thought annoyingly.

The near sounds of clopping hooves came to Plague's ears, he looks up to the top of the staircase and sees a unicorn mare in a lavender coat and a neat dark blue mane with a streak of rose and purple at her bangs down to her mane. Her cutie mark was a rose spark with five white stars around. Plague smiles as he saw the mare come down.

"Hi, stranger!" Twilight greeted cheerfully, "Need help finding a book?"

"Yes, my lady. I do." Plague lies as he bows before Twilight. "I'm searching for a book about history of past Equestrian monarchs and I believe a mare as lovely as you can help me."

Twilight blushes as being called "lovely", but wished it was from a stallion she knew. Even Spike raised an eyebrow at the stranger. Twilight manages to answer, "Uh…right over here." She leads her guest to a lower shelf and he stirs up a chat.

"I have to say, ma'am, this is an impressive library for you to watch over."

Even though she found him peculiar from the compliment given, Twilight takes the time to turn to the disguised Plague and smiles up at him, "Thank you. I try hard to manage."

"Needless to say you do a fine job by yourself."

"Well, it's not really just me." Twilight explains, "There's my friends, Owlowiscious, and Spike."

Plague takes a second to turn an eye to notice the baby dragon, now accompanied by a round brown owl, but felt disinterested in the likes of them.

"Yeah…well…" He mumbled bitterly under his breath. He turns back to Twilight, "I have always had an interest in libraries, I admit. Ever since I was a little colt. They're always loaded with such knowledge about…whatever's known and…what not."

Twilight rolls her eyes, knowing that she's being courted. Knowing better, she maintains herself and continues choosing a good book for his interest. As for Spike, he wasn't going to let some stranger court his friend, knowing that she harbors feelings for a certain swordfighter; so he accosts the dark-coated punk and taps his leg.

Plagues frowns and looks down to the dragon, thinking in annoyance _'What do you want, lizard?'_ He smiles again and says to his host, "Pardon me." He walks away with the dragon, wished for Plague to lower his head.

"Yeah?" Plague answers.

"Look, I don't know who you are, buddy, but don't waste your time with my friend and make a move on her."

Plague narrows his eyes, "And why is that, dragon?" He hisses, "Are you bound to spit fire in my face?"

"Maybe I could," Retorts Spike, "but Twilight has friends, including me, that'll be at her side, and a boyfriend who can protect her from a jerk like you."

"Ha." Scoffed the disguised changling, "I'd like to see them… Who?"

"Who!" cooed Owlowiscious.

Spike nods, "Twilight's boyfriend." He pulls out a framed picture to show.

When he first saw the photo, Plague's eyes widen in surprise to see Twilight nuzzling with a tan-coated unicorn in a feathered hat and sash around his waist. A moment later, but never shown, Plague's feeling of surprise melted away and anger had begun to swell. He could feel his blood boil insanely as he glowered the pictured stallion lad with deadly daggers. He turns back to the dragon, "Boyfriend, you say?"

"Mmm-hmm." Spike sounds with a firm nod, "Swashbuckler wouldn't be too keen if he saw you bothering Twilight like this. You're even lucky that he over in Canterlot right now."

Having been warned, the cloaked changeling nods, "Well then, I suppose I have overstayed my welcome. Wouldn't want to cause trouble. So I bid you…" He takes a bow, while grinding his teeth at his gesture, but managed to grin, "…good day."

While his back was turned as he walked to the door, Plague scowled in such fury and wished to unleash his violent vocals. By the second he reached to door, he spots a key hanging from a peg on the wall. He eyes back into the room, seeing Spike and the owl travel upstairs. In one swift movement, he swipes the key off the peg and heads out the door. As for Twilight, she raises up while levitating a book. "Alright, how about you try…"

She looks around the room and sees nopony present. She sighs

Plague had left the library in a furious mood. He soon finds himself on the outskirts of Ponyville and facing a nearby pond. He takes a deep breath and dips his head into the water, where he unleashed his anger. With his head in the water, nopony could hear him. For nearly thirty seconds, the aggravated prince screamed underwater. Having his anger released, Plague pulls his head out of the water. With seeing locks of his mane out of place, he smooths his hair back. He looks out and grew irritated, for he saw a trio of fillies (one being a white unicorn with a pink and light purple mane, another being a yellow earth pony with a large pink bow ribbon in her red mane, and the third an orange peagsus with a purple mane being more wily and short) looking right back at him. He scowls at the tiny ponies and hisses, "What are you looking at?!"

Feeling threatened, the fillies scampered off with a word.

"Twerps…" Plague snorts.

Now alone, the prince lifts up his disguise, sits on the ground, wrapped up his fiendish mind, and contemplated. _'Unbelievable! I come to see the one mare to be my bride and I find out she's with some stallion in a feathered hat! Rrgh…how I wish to smite him down with my own blade…'_ Indeed the changeling prince wish to do away with Twilight's special somepony by himself, but knowing that Princess Cadence and Shining Armor were still about, no doubt searching for help, he couldn't go and commit his dastardly deed. He wishes to plunder the Elements of Harmony as soon as possible. He remembers Spike's warning when he was in the library, of how Twilight had special friends, who would come by her side if harmed.

Plague brings out his crystal ball and looks into it, "Show me the friends of Twilight Sparkle." He commands.

The green ball grown foggy from within once more, and by the moment it cleared, Plague had begun to see five other mares with Twilight, enduring danger, facing mighty creatures, turning a dangerously mischievous draconequus into solid stone, and battling his own kind, in their own special ways. Seeing such events made the gears in Plague's mind turn. He rubs his chin. _'_They seem to be quite powerful… If I so grab the Elements at once, they'll be stampeding me into the ground._'_ He looks out into the distance, far out, and eyes a particular mountain, where the kingdom of Canterlot stood on its side. The prince was surprised to see Equestria's capital so near. Remembering what he had taken from the library, Plague brings out the key from the wall, smiling nastily at it, and makes a risky decision, "No matter…" He mutters, "I can make the time for another errand."

By using the crystal ball again, Plague makes contact with another changeling: one who wears dark blue armor and bears a scar across his snout. He greets his crimson-haird leader with a salute, "Prince Plague, sir. You've beckoned me?"

The prince nods, "I have. Round up several troops." His sinister smile widens, "…we got a little job to do…" _'Prepare for some company,…Swashbuckler…'_

**Well, no doubt Plague's gonna take a trip to Canterlot with reinforcements. I hope you've enjoyed this chap. Next time, you'll be introduced to new characters and re-introduced to old (from the first story). Do review, plz? Thx! Later! :)**


	3. Chapter 1 and Half: Element Heist

**Okay, odds are that you'll be seeing such a chapter as something.5 just this one time. Anyways…**

Chapter 1.5

Element Heist

Prince Plague never enjoyed the concept of patience, but forced himself to wait until the day was done, the moon was raised, and everypony was in a deep sleep.

No sooner had the moon was raised to the sky by Princess Luna, who, along with Celestia, was burdened with a mind-control spell bestowed by the Prince's underlings. And doing so, nopony outside of the captured Crystal Empire would get suspicious ideas. With the moon in the sky at last, Plague ventures into Ponyville once more, but very stealthily. The prince eyes around the quiet town, seeing nopony about, just as he anticipated. Of course, he had no clue that an evening creature had taken notice of him sneaking about the town. This unseen creature takes off into the sky, causing a rustling sound, alarming the changeling. Plague looks back quickly, but doesn't see a living soul. The faded noise made Plague raise an eyebrow, suspicious that nothing was sleeping. But with nopony still unseen, Plague continues on his way, but quickens his pace.

By the time the library was in his view, Plague grew slight annoyed to see the lights of his location still illuminated inside. Being so annoyed, the prince stomps hoof on the ground and shakes his head. When he decides to look the other way, Plague spots a steam locomotive out yonder. He grins and turns an eye back to the library and gallops off with an idea in his mind.

Within the library, Twilight was seen in under the covers of her bed, reading a book before her slumber. As she enjoyed herself, Twilight had felt like something was missing…or somepony. She lets out a sigh of slight discontent. Spike, having heard Twilight, and concerned for her, gets out of his basket bed and goes to the side of her bed.

"Something wrong Twilight?" The tiny dragon asks.

Surprised she was head, Twilight smiles and makes up, "Nothing, Spike. What makes you ask?"

Spike frowns, crosses his arms, and raises an eyebrow. Twilight could tell by her assistant's look he wasn't convinced of her answer. Before she could answer again…

"Seems like Swashbuckler came to mind?" Spike presumed.

Twilight nods, "You guessed it Spike. I know it's been a couple months…" She brings out her right front hoof, being accessorized by a silver bracelet that's decorated with a charm in the shape of two crossing swords, "…but I feel like it's been longer than that."

Despite having uneasy feelings when seeing his friend and her lover showing affection in mushy ways, Spike feels sorry for Twilight. Just the idea of her parting with Swashbuckler, after they've just got together, makes the baby dragon sympathize his unicorn friend. Wanting to makes Twilight feel better, Spike smiles, "You know, Swashbuckler _did _say he'll return as soon as possible. So maybe we'll be seeing him this summer! Besides, he should be done with school by now."

Spike's reassurance was very helpful to Twilight, who smiled when she remembered one of the promises her special somepony made to her before he parted from her. She happily nods, "You're right, Spike." She brings the dragon into her arms hugs him, "Thanks." She soon releases him back to the floor and continues, "Mine and Swashbuckler's separation should end soon. I'm sure he thinks the same."

Satisfied with her friend's spirits lifted, Spike returns to bed.

Twilight takes off her bracelet and sets it on dresser and snuggles into bed, "Good night, Spike."

Spike smiles, "Good night…"

The lights were soon flicked off and the unicorn and dragon went to sleep.

Plague soon returns to the library, after an act of sabotaging the anchored train, and seeing the lights out made him grin grimly, knowing that the residence are asleep at last. He pulls out the key he stole and unlocks the door; hearing a familiar click made him all the more pleased. He goes in and proceeds with his deed. With the room darker than his coat, Plague gets his horn to glow in its vile red shade. Now within the inside of the library, the changeling prince needed to be more careful and not cause any noise that can disturb the libraries residences. As he walks slowly, Plague's eyes made contact with a gleam from the nearby case that contained the treasured Elements of Harmony. He smiles and walks to the case, eager to swipe the artifacts.

To his surprise, a sudden creaking sound screeched into Plague's ears. Alarmed, he takes cover under the center table so he wouldn't be seen and seals his lips shut. He would expect the sound of footsteps or clopping to come around, but none were heard. Believing the coast was clear, the prince returns to his silent, thieving work. He possesses the glass box with his magic and sets it down.

"So far…so good…" Plague growls under his breath. He turns to the Elements, staring at then with evil intentions, "Nopony will be needing you anymore…"

They were very distant to Plague's ears, but the sounds of a flying feathered creature escaped his ears. He brings out a bag and at one time, he levitates the crown and necklaces and stored them away inside. With his dastardly deed done, Plague chuckles to himself wickedly.

By turning back to the front door, the prince took his first step…

…which turned into an unfortunate trip, causing him to fall and extinguish his magic light.

Plague grunts from the fall, "Rgh…What now…?"

He re-glows his horn and turns around. And what does he see…? A purple baby dragon with an owl perched on his head. When they two looked to the intruder in the eye, Spike and Owlowiscious' eyes widen in shock and their wee bodies felt stunned.

Just by the dark hues of Plagues coat and mane, let alone the wings and insect would have, Spike had recognized the intruder, "It's you!" He gasped. He managed to move back a step, which made Plague grin, knowing that the dragon and owl were stunned with fear.

"Yes, me." Plague hisses lowly.

Spiked stutters, "You're…you're a…you're a…"

"You're a, you're a…" Plague echoes mockingly. He then snarls while closing in on the scared creatures, "A CHANGELING!"

Realizing he spoke too loudly, Plagues hooves his mouth in shock of himself. And talking of loud, Spike gave out a scream: one that brought the attention of a unicorn mare from her slumber.

The light turned on and Twilight took several steps down the stairs.

"Spike? What going…" She could finish her questioning, for she suddenly locked eyes on an empty case with its Elements and turned to Plague, stunned from his discovery.

"Blast…" The changeling muttered. Wasting no more time, he makes for the door in a spring. Twilight scowls. She wasn't going to let the intruder escape so easily and charges after Plague, but the changeling prince had a trick up his sleeve… Just before Twilight charged off, Plague uses his magic to form a rotten green, thick, sticky wall of ooze to block his pursuer. What was worse is that his plan worked. With precious time on his side, Plague makes for the sky and retreats away, out of Ponyville.

Twilight Sparkle was gifted with magic. Having done so in freeing an alicorn relative, she uses her magic to blast away the wall of slime. She and Spike sprint out, but were too late. They could only stand as they see Plague escape them with the powerful Elements.

"How did_ he_ get in?" Twilight wonders to her dragon assistant.

"No clue…" Spike sadly retorts, "But that's the guy who was here earlier! And he has the Elements of Harmony!" Spike explain hurriedly.

Twilight frowns, "I was afraid you'd say that, Spike…" She faces the owl, "I should've gotten up sooner, Owlowiscious . I'm sorry."

"So now what do we do?" Spike wonders.

Of course being strong, Twilight answers, "Right now I'll have to get the girls; you send a letter to the princess."

Spike grins and gives a thumb's up, "You got it!"

The unicorn and her assistants quickly went separate ways; Spike scurried back into the library to write a letter of urgency with Owlowiscious flying behind, while Twilight galloped off into the sleeping town to round up her friends.

Far beyond Ponyville, Plague flies with his nasty grin, certainly happy that his "errand" had been completed.

"Just like taking candy from a baby…" He chuckles wickedly as he looked to his loaded bag of stolen Elements, "Causing losses always makes me smile." Plagues giddiness for evil settles and soon grows thought of the pony he victimized, "Mark my words, Twilight Sparkle." He snarls, "When Equestria is mine, you will be, too…" Prince Plague flies on. Now that one deed of wrongness was done, another was planned for the next evening. All the prince could do now is travel to his future rendezvous point and wait for reinforcements to accompany him on a visit…

…to Canterlot.

**Now, the next chapter will reintroduce old characters (from the first story) and new characters FOR REAL this time. Do review, plz? Thx. Later! :)**


	4. Chapter 2: Changeling Raid Part 1

Chapter 2

Changeling Raid Part 1

Morning arrived the next day, summoned by the possessed Princess Celestia. Of course, everypony of Canterlot was waking up to the new, bright day. Well…almost everypony. One particular unicorn stallion was still in a deep slumber to the point of drooling slightly near eleven. Swashbuckler had been wishing to sleep through the mornings more often, what with him being expected to wake much earlier when attending school. But very little did he know that he was going to be visited by those he'd never expect at all.

The bedroom door creaked open, but Swashbuckler responded by turning to his side. The near sound of hoof steps approached the bed. In one moment, Swashbuckler had had opened his eyes by the crazy feeling of his bed being shaken like an earthquake.

"Ah!" He cried.

"He's up!" laughed a voice.

"He sure is!" chuckled another voice.

Not only did Swashbuckler felt so surprised, but believed he was bound to be under attack. As quick as he could, he sprang out his bed and levitates a wooden sword to his side in defense, which caused a voice to gasp in alarm.

Swashbuckler began to warn, "Get…" He soon sees straight and first thing he sees made him more surprised than alarmed in fear.

"Is that your own way of greeting ponies in the morning Swashy, old friend?"

Before him, Swashbuckler could see two stallions at his bed; both around same age as he. One stallion was a unicorn, his coat was light gray, his mane with bangs was yellow as buttercups and stylishly long, eyes were pumpkin orange, and sported a cutie mark in the shape of a mauve quill pen with a sheet of tan paper. He was simply dressed in a red ribbon with a gold monocle attached.

It took him a moment, but Swashbuckler had recognized the fellow unicorn, "Quill Writing?"

The gray unicorn smiled and shook his head, "Not just I…"

Quill steps aside to expose a Pegasus shaking in fear. His coat was like a very light tan, a short tail of a much brighter yellow, and had a cutie mark in the shape of a staff with a crook wrapped in snow-white sheep's wool. His garb was a wool vest and a straw hat being pulled down over his head. Seeing the Pegasus made Swashbuckler begin smiling, "Sheepskin?"

The Pegasus lifts up the brim of his hat and looked to Swashbuckler with eyes as blue as the sky.

"Sheepskin Shepherd?"

The Pegasus chuckled nervously, "Yeah, Swash. It's me. I was afraid this trick would go too far and, you kno …with the sword..."

"Oh, right." Swashbuckler sounded and puts away his practice weapon. He soon smiles warmly and trots around the bed and embraces the other ponies into his arms, quite surprised and happy to see his friends since foalhood.

"I tell you, I never expected to see you guys right now, but it's great for it to happen anyway." Swashbuckler sighs contently.

Quill and Sheepskin smile and returned the embrace, also happy to see their old friend. When everypony parted from the hug, Quill states, "I could agree more."

"No question here!" Sheepskin says.

"Well, that one way to wake somepony up. Heh-heh." another voice comments with chuckler.

The young stallions look out see an older unicorn, whose coat was reddish orange, a mane and goatee dark brown, and dressed in similar fashion as Swashbuckler would: a black wide-brimmed hat cocked up from the front with a thin red feather, a wide brown baldric and belt around his body, and crimson sash tied around his waist under his belt. He was, of course, Swashbuckler's dad: Rough Cutlass, who also watched the guests shake his son awake from the doorway. "Come on, lads. Espada and I got breakfast ready; come down and have bite with us."

Swashbuckler smiles to his father and nods, "Sure, dad. We'll be right down."

At last, everypony was awake, out, and about in the bright kingdom. But nopony had known that their home will soon be intruded by a dark creature. Prince Plague had found himself a mountain, not far from Canterlot, and camped there the night before. And by the next morning, he marches around the mountain, forced to impatiently wait for his reinforcements to arrive. He lets out a low growl, "Where are they? The longer they take to show, the less time I'll have to maul that feather-hatted stallion…"

As if on cue, something came to the corner of the prince's vile green eyes. He looks out to the sky and sees a flock of changelings fly towards the mountain to land. There was a team of twelve changelings ,being led by the captain with the scar, that landed before their prince, all 13 were armed with swords and dressed in the uniform of a royal guard.

"You're late!" Plague snapped, making his underlings cower before him.

"We apologize, your majesty." Spoke the scarred changeling in armor as he kneeled.

"Forgive us, sire!" Cried Gnat, who was brought along and bowed at his leader's hooves, "We've never meant to keep you waiting for so long. Honest…"

Plague sighs irritably, _'They had to bring him, did they…?'_ shook his head, "Never mind that now." He turns to the captain, "Have you brought it, Captain Locust?"

"Yes, sir." Locust brought out a long item wrapped in black cloth. Plague smiles as he sees the fabric unravel, and he soon laid eyes on a ghastly sword, sheathed in a wide scabbard. The prince levitates the weapon by the grip, with the pointed guard, and unsheathes it, revealing its gnarly jagged blade. He approves with a nod and chuckles evilly to himself, "Oh, I'll enjoy slaying that pony with this."

The prince eyes his followers, expecting them to carry on a task he has planned for them to complete. Plague commands six to approach him; he proceeds to giving each volunteer an Element of Harmony and gives them specific instructions to hide every element all across Equestria. As for the volunteering changelings, they fly off at post-haste to complete their assigned task.

Now armed with his deadly blade and the Elements of Harmony soon to be concealed, Plague turns to his troop as he was given a uniform of his own, "Now here's what we do: all of us will be out on patrol to find Swashbuckler. Half of you go into the sky; the others will scout through the city. And when you find him, do _NOT_ lay a hoof on him; he's mine."

Sometime after breakfast, Swashbuckler and his friends had decided to step out of the house to enjoy the day and be with each other. As the trio of stallion lads walked into the inner town, Quill Writing takes the time to admire the grand kingdom he walks through, "My word… I'd never imagine Canterlot to look so amazing." He turns to the tan unicorn, "You must be one lucky pony to live here, Swashbuckler."

Swashbuckler gets an idea on how lucky he was to live in the spectacular kingdom, which involved a certain unicorn lass, so he smiles "Yeah, I am. Thanks, Quill."

"Mmm-hmm." Sheepskin nodded, "It must be a busy life to live here, isn't it?"

The tan unicorn heaves out a sigh, "At times, it is. School can always be a killer. Especially at Celestia's School. Wake up early, sit through long lectures, go home. Wake up early, sit through long lectures, go home. And so on again." Just the thought of school could make Swashbuckler hold his noggin in his hoof in dizziness. "But I'll admit that it isn't so bad the past few months , but still am glad that it's done for the summer."

"Figures." Sheepskin says, "I couldn't handle high-class life if I tried. Just too use to the quiet time back home with the family flock."

Quill nods in agreement with his Pegasus friend, "Indeed. I wouldn't get any writing done, which meant I'd never receive my cutie...mark?"

The gray unicorn had taken notice of something giving a flash from the leg that Swashbuckler used to hold his head. He has his horn glow a light violet and levitates his monocle to his left eye so he could examine what was on Swashbuckler's leg. Quill had spotted a silver bracelet causing the flash, and had taken closer look at the lone charm, in the shape of a rose six-pointed star, that hung from it. Quill smiles curiously and points to the shiny accessory "And what, might I ask, is that?"

Swashbuckler looks at his led to see the bracelet, surprised Quill had noticed it. Sheepskin gets a view of the bracelet and grows curious like Quill, "I didn't know you wear jewelry now, Swashbuckler. But what's that charm?"

"That, Sheepskin, may show that our friend is smitten with somepony." Quill deduces. "Am I right, Swashbuckler?"

The tan unicorn blushes lightly, and says "Well… I'll tell you about it later."

Quill shrugs, "Suit yourself."

As Prince Plague ordered, he and the remaining changelings were disguised as the Royal Guards of Canterlot. They pretended to be on patrol in the streets and scouting through the skies. However, so much to the prince's impure sense of impatience, the search went on for a couple hours. The concealed changelings in the skies, while keeping their eyes peeled, were having little luck finding their prey. At times, they would mistake several ponies that wore wide-brimmed hats for Swashbuckler, but wind up seeing mares trotting from them in a huff. As for the disguised changelings in the streets, their luck was no better as they checked every cutie mark of the citizens to find the very one that represents Swashbuckler's talent. The changeling prince, being driven by his wrath, was on the highest alert to search out Swashbuckler. He disguised himself as a white Pegasus guard and flew above the kingdom, scanning every corner below. He scanned the streets below with piercing eyes to seek out the stallion he wished to vanquish.

'_No way you're gonna hide from my sight forever, pony… I cannot believe I've forgotten how enormous this place is…'_

One moment, he spots one of his camouflaged followers, Gnat, bouncing up and down and waving his arms frantically. Plague rolls his eyes, but takes heed of Gnat's act to get his highness' attention and flew down to meet him.

"Report, Gnat!" Plague demanded.

"We found him, sire!" Gnat cheered.

The prince felt surprised. He raises an eyebrow and gives a ruthless grin, "Did you, now?"

Gnat leads his prince around the corner. They pop their heads out from the corner and when they look into the distance, Plague scowls bitterly. Before his fierce eyes, the prince did not see his victim, instead he was laying eyes on a white-coated, silver-haired mare in a capotain hat. She was the mother of the victim: Espada Ropera, who was out and about, feeling relaxed after a morning of preparing breakfast for her family and son's friends and admiring a patch of flowers.

Plague eyes at his foolish underling with malevolent anger and snarls into his ear, "If we were back at the Crystal Emprire, I'd have you thrown into the dungeon without feeding on love for a week!"

Gnat sounded in confusion, "Huh?"

"That is not Swashbuckler, you fool! And it's a mare!"

The underling cringed at his cruel leader's outburst, but speaks in his own defense, "B-but, Prince Plague…Do forgive me. I never noticed so. I just saw her cutie mark. Look."

The prince takes a closer look at the mare's flank and see her cutie mark: a narrow-bladed sword with a cross and knuckle guard. At that moment, the prince began to think. "Hmm…I wonder…"

"Wonder what, sire?" Gnat asks curiously.

Plague's vile smile returns as he looks to Gnat, "Perhaps you found me a lead, Gnat. Never thought I'd say this, but well done. Go round up the others and we'll follow her…"

After a fine time out in the kingdom, Swashbuckler and his friends return to his humble abode.

"Well…" Began Quill with a positive tone in his voice, "That was quite fun today. Wasn't it, boys?"

"You bet." Sheepskin sighed with content.

Swashbuckler grins and nods, "Hooves down, Quill. A lot more now with you guys here."

With the trio of stallions back home and approaching the door, Quill brings a certain topic back up, for he was still curious about it. "Now tell your old compatriots, Swashbuckler; what is it with the bracelet that dresses your leg?"

"Ah yeah." Sheepskin says, also curious, "Are you dating somepony."

Swashbuckler chuckles as he opens the door, "Well I don't know why I hold back on you guys…" He and his friends take their first steps into the den and decides to look forward, "…but I'll say it: WHAT THE HAY?!"

Quill and Sheepskin were startled by their friend's outburst, but when they look out they felt suddenly alarmed: all three stallion lads spotted Rough Cutlass and Espada Ropera in the kitchen, quite literally, tied up in chairs and gagged with cloth.

"Mom! Dad!" Swashbuckler cried. He and his friends rush over to the bounded unicorns to their aid.

"What happened? Who done this to you ponies?" Sheepskin asked, so concerned as he removed the cloth from the mother unicorn's mouth. Swashbuckler untied the cloth from his father's mouth with his magic.

With his mouth finally free, Rough barked out, "Those bloomin' bug-faced dogs! They be the ones that bound us like cattle! When I get my blade out, they gonna get it!"

"What?" Quill questioned, "Who did this, Mr. Cutlass?"

Espada shook her head, "Don't worry about us, boys. You must get help!"

"But who did this, Mom?" Swashbuckler then questioned.

Everypony's ears then heard the evil sound of the culprit, "It's about time you've return from your cavorting!"

In one turn, the unicorns and Pegasus see the crimson-haired prince of changelings, who smiled wickedly at them. Scowls were made from the unicorns, but only Sheepskin was feeling slightly afraid.

"You?" Swashbuckler questioned.

"Yes, me." Plague retorts like a hiss, "My cronies and I spent hours to sniff you out Swashbuckler. But thanks to you mother, I was kind enough to set this…surprise just for you."

Swashbuckler raised an eyebrow when Plague spoke his name, "How did you know who I am? And why are you here?"

Plague shakes his head, "Never mind that. The latter is why I'm here and that…" By his right hoof, he drew out his gnarly-bladed sword and pointed it to the tan unicorn, "…is to kill you."

"What?" Swashbuckler gasped.

Sheepskin gulped, "Oh boy…"

"Lads! Go!" Rough advised.

The free unicorns and Pegasus listen to the captive father and race to the door.

"Stop them!" Plague commanded. Instead meeting the door, Swashbuckler and his friends met a wall of changelings blocking their path. Plague marches to them, with his eyes aimed at Swashbuckler in fury, "Don't you DARE try and turn your back on me, pony! I wish to slay and I WILL see that happened!"

Quill scowls and protests, "You cannot keep us here, savage."

Plague rolls his eyes, "And you can button your trap before you can share in your friend's fate, pretty boy!" He then notices the lightly tan Pegasus shaking like a leaf, "And I see YOU won't do anything, judging by your shaking."

Swashbuckler won't stand to see his friends mocked by some stranger, "Hey! Leave them alone! And just who do you think you are just picking on everypony?"

Plague returns his glower to the tan unicorn he wishes to slay and answers, "I, peasant, am Prince Plague: ruler of the changelings, successor to my queen, future overseer of Equestria and your maker!"

The halted stallions grew puzzled by one of Plague's titles, and Quill questions, "Overseer of Equestria?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Swashbuckler demanded.

"Something you won't live to see!" Plague snaps. He brings up his sword and continues, "Now draw your weapon! I may desire to smite you down, but I'm willing to make this fair for you…"

Swashbuckler sighed, seeing that no other option was in his grasp, "Very well. But remember, you got no business with my friends and family, but with me. So just let everypony go"

Plague rolls his eyes and looks at Quill and Sheepskin, "Fine…off with you two."

The two friends look to Swashbuckler, concern for him, but he nods, "It's cool guys."

The two stallions trot back into the kitchen to release the parents from the ropes.

"Now then…" Plague began as he faced Swashbuckler, "Go draw your sword and let it cross its blade with mine. Now!"

At times, Swashbuckler would never turn down a duel, but now the life of his, friends, and family was on the line. He trots up to his room and targets the shelf by his bed, where his sword, a hanger with a simple brass guard with a knuckle-bow, rested. He approaches the shelf, grabs the sheathed blade with his own hooves, and draws it with the right hoof. He takes a moment to observe the blade, it was so clean he could see his reflection and was certainly sharp. Swashbuckler smirks and approves with a nod.

Plague locked his green eyes up the staircase, impatiently waiting for his opponent to be armed. He takes a moment to face his followers and orders "Take out the others."

The wicked company hissed as they raised their swords, but Gnat barely squealed as he pointed his short sword to the ceiling. They charge off into the kitchen, where they expect them to be and freeing the captured parents, but when they arrived, nopony else was around.

"Hey! Where'd they go?" Gnat squealed.

**Dang cliffhangers! You just had to cut in when the fight's about to start, did you?! Well, I hope you enjoyed this. Do comment, plz? Thank you. Later! :)**


End file.
